Have a Little Faith in Me: A Power Ranger Fan Fict
by Caitlin Knight
Summary: Kira is keeping a secrete from her friends and family. However, the one man who’s going to get her through it all is a former ranger. In will family secretes and new adventures keep our yellow ranger down.
1. Chapter 1

Have a Little Faith in Me A Power Ranger Fan Fiction

By

Blues Heaven

Title: Have a Little Faith in Me a Power Ranger Fan Fiction  
Fandom: Power Rangers Dino Thunder  
Characters: Kira/Jason Lee Scott/Dr. Lance/ Zack Taylor/Tommy Oliver and the other rangers.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor I own the characters. However, I do own Dr. Lance, Kelly Ford, and Nurse Hanson.

Summary/Warnings: T for language…  
Author's Notes: Takes place after the final however, they didn't loose thee powers and there still power ranger in action.

Prologue

Kira look over at Conner than back at Ethan as he looked over at Trent. He also wonder why they where call back to the Dino Lab after the defeat of Mesogog.

"I have to be somewhere like and thirty minutes where the hell is Dr. Oliver?" Kira asked as she begins to put on her coat as Ethan, Trent, Haley, and Conner look over at Kira. She rushed out of the Dino Lab without saying goodbye.

"I wonder what that was about with Kira?" Haley asked as Dr. Oliver came rushing through the Dino Lab door never slowing down.

"Where is Kira?" We have something huge to talk about here." Tommy informed them as The Dino Rangers look at there mentor in grown.

"Let me guess a new guy wants to take over the world." Ethan said as Tommy looked at Ethan puzzle.

"How did you know that and where is Kira?" Tommy asked again as Ethan, Haley, Conner, and Trent look back and forward at each other.

"She left ten minutes ago." Trent informed him as he signs heavily.

Kira look down, as the needle was pull from her armed as her doctor look over at her again. He knew she knew it was back the one thing, which almost took her life when she was a child. Kira let out a single tear as her doctor took his hand in whipped away her tears.

"Don't cry Ms. Ford everything will be find." Dr. Lance told her as Kira let out a soft sob.

"How, can everything be alright when it's back Dr. Lance?" Kira told him as another single tear escape from her eyes.

"Kira you need the surgery it's going to get worst if you don't and the only other option is treatment that means you might loose your hair." Dr. Lance informed Kira as Kira shook her head no at the thought of loosing her hair.

"I don't have that kind of money let alone the money for the treatment. My mother work two jobs and she doesn't know I'm here at all. I just can't bring her into this." Kira told her doctor as her doctor look at her.

"Kira I can buy your medicine for you until you get the money. However, you have to stay off your feet for a while. Kira the medicine is going to drain you and make you sick. Kira please think about what I told you." Dr. Lance told her as Kira sniff away the tears from her eyes.

Author Notes: Kira has cancer and its bad however; she's keeping it from her friends and family. However, the one man who's going to get her through it all is a former ranger. In will family secretes and new adventures keep our yellow ranger down.


	2. Chapter 2

Have a Little Faith in Me a Power Ranger Fiction

By

Blues Heaven

Chapter 1: Finding out the truth.

Kira set on the edge of her bed feeling somewhat weak from her previous battle today as her mother knock on the door.

"Kira, honey can I come inside?" Mrs. Ford asked as Kira nods her head weakly to her mother.

"Hi mom how is you today?" Kira asked as she trying to keep her mother from seeing that she was hurting really badly as Mrs. Ford look over at her daughter and sign.

"Kira you can't hide the truth from me I know you're sick honey." Mrs. Ford told her daughter as Kira let out a single tear than another as her mother pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I'm sorry mom I couldn't tell you the truth. I'm trying to be strong but it hurts everything hurts so badly. I just don't want to disappoint you." Kira told her mother as her mother begins to cry as well.

"Kira you could never disappoint me. I'm always proud of you." Mrs. Ford informed Kira as she hugged her mother for dear life.

Conner looked over at Ethan as he signs for the fifteen times today as Haley looks down as well.

"Have you guys seen Kira lately?" Ethan asked as Haley, Conner, Ethan, and Trent shook there head no.

"Are you sure this isn't like her to miss practice?" Ethan had told them as Dr. Oliver came downstairs with an old friend at toe.

"Dr. O do you realize there's someone behind you…" Conners begins to say but didn't as his mouth fell open and Ethan close it for him before he made a fool of himself.

"It's good to see you again Haley, you must be Conner, Ethan, and Trent. I thought there was a girl." The former ranger asked as Trent begins to speak.

"It is she's not here her name is Kira Ford, she's the yellow ranger." Trent had said as the room fell quite.

Kira took a deep breathe as her mother holds her hand as the doctor begins to give Kira her treatment for cancer.

"How are you today Ms. Ford?" The nurse asked as Kira nods her head slowly.

"I'm fine, just tired, and moody." Kira had told her as her mother look over at her daughter as Dr. Lance comes inside the room but stops dead in his tracks to see his ex-girlfriend standing there as the nurse and Kira watches there exchange.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Lance asked her somewhat coldly as Kelly looks away from her ex-fiancée.

"I'm here with my daughter Lance we need to talk outside now." Kelly told him as she pulled him outside the room.

"What the hell was that for Kelly?" Dr. Lance had yelled as they got stirs from some of the patients and doctors.

"Don't yell at me I'm not your wife Lance." Kelly yelled back as Lance yell back at her as a yelling match begins.

"You were but you left me standing at the church on our wedding day." Dr. Lance yelled again as Kelly shouts back.

"I was pregnant and scared Kira is your daughter Lance." Kelly told him as tears begin to well in her eyes.

"She's what to me?" Dr. Lance asked as he looks back into the room at the young woman who begins to cry.

"I said Kira Marianne Beverly Ford is your daughter." Kelly begins to say as Kira begins to yell as was at her mother.

"How could you do this to me mom? How could you this man I known half my life is my father, the one man who save me from dying when I was a child is my real father." Kira begins to shout before passing out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Have a Little Faith in Me: A Power Ranger Fan Fiction 

By

Blues Heaven

Chapter 2: The Worst Isn't Over Yet

Kelly's Prove

Kelly looks over at her daughter as she let out another tear as Kira looks away from her mother. How can this, happen to her she's so young? Kelly thought as Kira begins to breathe for the first time since she fainted last night after finding out that Dr. Lance is her father. Kira turns around as she heard her mother Kelly sniff away some few tears. Kira look at her mother the splitting image of her. Her long blonde hair hung below her waist just like her daughter Kira. Her body is made like Jennifer Lopez but thicker as Kira looks at her mother soft brown coco skin. She has on a low- cut t-shirt that covers her stomach with the words Her Favorite Rocker is her daughter Kira Ford and denim blue jeans.

"Hey mom." Kira told her mother as Kelly look up at her tire and sleepy daughter.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" Kelly Ford asks her daughter as she begins to laugh because she knew what Kira was going to say.

"Do you really want to know?" Kira said as well as they both begin to laugh at there silliness.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lance being your real father I just didn't know how to tell you or him. I was scared Kira and afraid of what my parents would have done if they found out about you so I ran away from home." Kelly said as she sniffs away a few tears as Dr. Lance Taylor signs at the door.

"Kelly don't you know I would have stood by you no matter what. I love you Kelly and I still do your parents didn't scare me than and they don't scare me now. I spent half my life looking and searching for you." Dr. Lance Taylor told her as Kira watches the exchange looks from her parents as she let out a scream that brought her parents back out of there trace.

"Kira are you all-right honey?" Dr. Lance asked his newly found daughter as Kira kept them from hearing her morpher from going off.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a while?" Kira asked as Kelly gave her a questionable look.

"Are you sure honey?" Kelly asked her again as Kira nods her head yes as they left the room.

"Dr. O this is Kira come in do you copy?" Kira told Tommy through her communicator, as she felt a little dizzy.

"Kira we need your help now get your ass down here now." Tommy said through his communicator as Kira heard Tommy and some guy being thrown into the wall.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" Kira yells as she transform into the yellow ranger swinging into action. The battle didn't last long as the gang teleport into the Dino Lab in Kira fell to the ground unmorphe and hurt.

"Oh my God Kira!" Haley yells as she rushes to her side follow by her team as Jason looks at the poor girl in sign before yelling at her.

"Are you crazy you shouldn't have morphe when you have cancer?" Jason told her as Kira begins to cry nonstop as Jason begins to hold her nonstop.

"I'm sorry I should have told you guys but I couldn't. I need to get back to the hospital.

Author Notes: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter there's more coming up soon. In sorry for not updating soon my internet been done in so have my house.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes

This fan fiction is on hiatus for right now because I do know what else to do. I'm not abandon the story it's just I'm not feeling the story right now. I will update this fan fiction next month. However, with me, college, and testing going on that is why I'm going to update next month, which is Tuesday. On the other hand, maybe next week if I get my muse back for this story. However, I'm starting another story so therefore please look for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Have a Little Faith in Me: A Power Ranger Fan Fiction

Have a Little Faith in Me: A Power Ranger Fan Fiction

By

Caitlin Knight

Kira lay helpless in her hospital bed as Kelly Ford looks back at her daughter wondering how did she get like this as a single tear fell from her face as Dr. Lance came over to his girlfriend forgetting about her friends in the room as she places her head his shoulder in she begins to cry.

"I…don't….get…it…Lance our daughter was fine just an hour ago and now she's hurt and bruise. I just don't get it. I won't my daughter back. I won't her back." Kelly Ford says as Lance looks at his daughter than back at his girlfriend as the Dino team and Jason at change looks.

"She'll pull through Kira is strong I should know she's my daughter and I'm her father she'll pull through." He told her trying to reason with his girlfriend.

"Mom! I want to go home. I want to lie in my bed and listen to my music, and I want to see my new Uncle. I don't want to stay in the hospital please mom. You know how I hate hospitals they give me the hobbies jebbies." Kira Ford Taylor says as her newly found dad just laugh.

"Like daughter like mother. I'll sign your release papers but you better get use to having me around the house young lady damn I can't believe my patient turns out to be my daughter Zach is going to flip the script." Dr. Lance says as Kira laugh at her dad.

Kira set up in her window looking out into the street as she watches the cars and trucks passes by. She could feel eyes on her but never look up from the window as her long legs set her balcony playing with her stuff animal she has connect over the years.

"Are you going to come or are you going to stir at me all day?" Kira Ford Taylor says as the African American Black male steps foot into her room. He didn't know how to address himself to her since he only just found out about her three days ago. He could tell that she was relate to them in that this young woman is definitely a Taylor no that.

"Hello my name is Zach Taylor I'm your new Uncle." He says as Kira trying to remember where she heard that voice before. Kira eyes went wild as she looks up at the first original black ranger standing in her bedroom.

"Dr. O is not going to believe this you're the first original black ranger from Mighty Morphin." Kira says as Zack Taylor mouth fell open as he watch the teen get up in close the door slowly. He watches as she lays back on the door trying to catch her breathe.

"Are you all-right should I go in get your dad? In how do you know about me? In who is the hell is Dr. O?" Zack Taylor asks as Kira just chuckle silent before bringing her morpher to her mouth.

"Dr. O this is Kira are you there?" Kira says as Zack eyes went big as he notice the girl color.

"Kira this is Tommy are you all-right?" Did a monster attach you?" Tommy says as Kira watch her Uncle movement. He still was in shock that his niece is a power ranger but he didn't understand why some doctor name Dr. O would believe him.

"Dr. just teleport where I am please." Kira says as she grabs a hold of her chair as she waited for Dr. O to answer back.

"I'm on my way Kira over and out." Tommy says as he got a bad feeling about something as he looks to Jason.

"What is it Tommy?" Jason Lee Scott asks as Tommy ran his hand through his hair.

"Jason that was Kira she wants me to teleport where she is." Tommy says as Jason looks to his friend in says.

"I'm coming with you." Jason says as he grabs a hold of Tommy hand before teleporting into Kira's bedroom as she stands there holding the chair for support. Jason rushes to her side as he begins to rub her back.

"Why are you up? Its not helping you at all." Jason says not paying attention to the other person in the room as Zack spoke.

"Care to explain how the hell you know my niece Jason?" Zack yells as Jason and Tommy turns around to see the original black ranger.

"Uncle Zack I would like you to meet some old friend of yours in my teammate Dr. Thomas Oliver and Mr. Jason seeing that he have a glowing blue rock in his pocket." Kira says as Jason helps Kira to her bed in Zack chuckle at Tommy in now laughing hard.

"What color are you now? Wait! Don't say anything you're the black ranger now that isn't a surprise. Do the powers never stop coming for you? Its good to see Jason now blue I guess." Zack says trying to control his laughter. Jason eyes fell on Kira again as the three men heard sniffing coming from her. Jason, Zack, and Jason watches as Kira touches her hair in it fell onto her hands. Kira took her hands in ran through her hair and when she brought it back to see all of hair was on her hands. Kira started shaking and crying even harder.

"Ill go get my brother. I'll just tell him you came with me." Zack says as Jason and Tommy nod there head as Zack left. Jason move to Kira side trying to stop hr from crying but she pushed him away but he pulled her into a hug. Kira laid her head on Jason shoulders as tears weld down her face. Zack came back with Kelly and Lance.

"Kira baby its going to be all-right. Zack take your friends downstairs Kira needs to rest." Kelly Ford says as Jason lets go of Kira he stand up to leave but Kira reach her hand out to him by grabbing his hand.

"Please don't go I want you here with me." Kira says as the room fell quite Jason looks to Kira parents than back at Kira as he says.

"Kira I don't think that is a good ideal." Jason Lee Scott says as Kira begins to cry again as she pulled him in the bed with her as her parents looks to Zack and than Tommy as Kelly signal them out the door as they admittedly follow. Kelly pulled Zack to the side as she says.

"How do you know Mr. Jason?" Kelly Ford asks as Zack chuckle at her worries but he also knows something neither Tommy, Lance, and Kelly doesn't. He saw something a minute ago he saw friendship maybe even love because he saw something in his friend eyes that says it all.

"He's my best friend since childhood he lost his cousin to cancer in if anyone wants to get through to Kira its going to be Jason." Zack says as the four of them exchange looks.

"Why did you want me to stay when you don't know me?" Jason Lee Scott says as he brush a strain of her from her face as she felt her shiver from his touch.

"I feel safe with you and you hug me something I never gotten before in your hug felt safe." Kira says as she bring her index finger to Jason lips in trace them with her fingers as he moan silent. He closes his eyes taken in her scent, which smell like strawberries and orange melons. He could have swear he felt something on top of his lips and when Jason open his eyes he was right as he felt her lips move on top of his. Jason tried so hard not to kiss her but he couldn't. He felt himself giving in to her as he starts to kiss her back deep and passionate. Kira moan from under his touch. He gently laid un top of her as they begin to make out heavy on the bed neither Kira nor Jason saw that Tommy, Zack, Kelly, and Lance came back into the room. Kelly went towards them but Lance grabs her arms as Jason broke the kiss as he gets up off her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kira asks not really paying any attention to the people in her room now.

"Kira we shouldn't be doing this at all this is wrong." He tells her, as Kira looks the other way hurt as he saw how quickly her mood has change as she asks.

"Is it because I have cancer?" Kira asks as she notices he had a tear running down his face.

"No! Kira it's not because you have cancer I'm twenty six and you're eighteen." Jason says as Kira begins to say.

"It's not like I'm going to live through it. I'm dying and I want my first time to be with you. I want my first time to be with you before I die. I know I'm going to die my parent's think I don't know but I know I can feel it. I can feel it everyday of my life. I felt it for a lone time. The Kemo and the radiation treatment aren't helping I want to live Jason. I want to fight but I feel like there's no will to fight anymore." Kira says before pulling Jason into a deep passionate kiss as he starts to kiss her back as he lays her gently back down on the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kira? In I'm a virgin too in if you tell a soul I'm never talking to you ever again." Jason says out of breath as Kira pull Jason back into a kiss a he pulled her shirt off in throwing it on the floor.

"Do you have a condom?" Kira asks as Jason nods his head yes. Kelly wanted to stop them but Lance motion for them to go downstairs as Kelly look to her boyfriend.

"Why didn't you let me stop them Lance she's eighteen years old and she's fragile?" Kelly yells at her boyfriend as he tried to calm her down.

"Kelly it's because I don't want to be the bad parent. I don't want her to go through what we went through at her age. I spent half my life wonder and dreaming about you. I wonder what happen. I use to ask myself a thousand time did you really love me? I don't want her hating me and I don't want her miserable. She has cancer Kelly. The worst kind of cancer to put on a woman her body is refusing the treatment. Her white blood cells are fighting the red blood cells, which keeps the infection from healing. I have done everything in my power to save our daughter but now it's up to her if she wants to live. It's up to her if she wants the bone marrow transplant. I love her too just like you do." Lance says as tears weld up in her eyes as Kelly ran to her boyfriend as she hugs him too.

"I love you too I always have it was my parents Lance. I was scared and afraid. I wanted to married you so badly but I knew my parents weren't going to allow that to happen. I didn't want you hurt. I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you go. I tried protecting you from them. I tried and that cause you spending time with our daughter. I don't want her to die." Kelly says as tears ran down her face.

Jason ran his hand down Kira fragile body as she shiver from his touch as Kira begins to kiss him hard as she begs for entry. Jason opens his mouth to let her in as they started to tongue kiss heavily as Jason starts to move inside of her now. Kira moans as tears ran down her face because the pain hurt like hell. He looks down into her eyes as Kira squeeze his back pulling him close to him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jason asks her as he pushed inside of her even harder as she let out a soft cry of pain.

"No! Just keep going it just hurts a little but keep going I don't want you to stop." Kira says as Jason pushed even deeper inside of her as she wraps her legs behind his back bringing them even further around his back causing her to let out another cry. Jason started to move faster and faster as Kira bit her lip to keep from screaming. Jason pulls away from her as he starts to kiss down her body exploring her excess. He reaches down to her clitoris placing his tongue on top of it as he starts to move it in slow motion. He took his free hand in begins to play with her breasts as she begins to moan aloud.

"Oh God!" Kira wimpier as Kira brought Jason head up to hers as she gets on top of him. Kira starts to move slow motion than a little faster as she bends down to kiss his lips. Kira broke the kiss by placing small soft kisses alone down his body as she reaches his long shaft. He could feel her mouth moving up and down as her head begins to bob to the left and right. He closes his eyes as he felt himself being relaxed. Kira started back kissing his body. Kira made her way back to him as they body started to move together as she felt herself about to release. Kira waited and waited until they both came at the same time. Kira laid her fragile body un top of Jason as he rubs his hand through her hairs.

"I love you Kira." Jason says still rubbing her hair as he felt wet tears ran down her face in onto his bare chest.

"I love you too Jason forever and for always." She says, as she felt asleep on top of him. Jason took the covers in place them on top of them as they fell asleep together. Kelly and Lance came into the room to see Kira and Jason asleep her part of her naked it body showing a little and a part of Jason as well.

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait I hope you like the chapter and the sex scene I tried to make it real as possible. I should warn you all that you will see a little of the sex scene from time to time. I hope you don't stop reading. I have college tomorrow so I want be able to update until Tuesday. Happy reading


	6. Chapter 6

Have a Little Faith in Me: A Power Ranger Fan Fiction

Have a Little Faith in Me: A Power Ranger Fan Fiction

By

Caitlin Knight

Chapter 6

Kira woke up next to Jason feeling like the luckiness woman on earth as she begins to plant small kisses on his cheeks and then his lips as he wakes up from her kisses.

"Morning beautiful!" Jason Lee Scott says as Kira smile the biggest smile ever as she plants another kiss on his cheek in he begins to laugh.

"I'm sorry did I wake you and morning to you too?" Kira says to him as Jason begins to trace her lips in she moans from his touch.

"No, you didn't wake me I was pretending to be asleep so I can get a kiss from you." He says bringing Kira into a passionate beautiful kiss that made her body melt inside. Neither Kira nor Jason paid an attention to Kira's parents as they watch Kira face light up with joy for the first time in a long time.

"Do you always smile that big smile of yours?" Jason asks as Kira looks into Jason eyes that made her smile.

"I only smile when I'm with you have anyone ever told you how sexy you are and how caring you are?" Kira says planting small kisses on Jason cheeks then lips as he played with Kira hair. However, at first she moves away from him but he brought her close to him.

"Don't pull away from me I'm still going to love you regardless of you loosing your hair." He tells her as Kira looks away from Jason as she gets up out of bed with her silk tweedy bird pajamas on as Jason gets up with her only with his white boxes as he made his way towards her. Kira pulls away again but he pulled her near him as she begins to cry in his arms.

"Jason I can't go through this alone I feel like a ghost shutter from this world and beyond the dead look at me Jason. I'm ugly I barley have any hair left. I feel like a horrible skeleton my body looks like a skeleton. Just leave Jason just leave me the hell alone. Just go please just go." Kira yelled as Jason back away from her hurt. He wanted to stay but Kira just pushed him away so he left. Kira fell to the ground crying her eyes out as Kelly looks back at Lance than back at Kira as she laid there crying on the cold floor until she cried herself to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jason Lee Scott sat at Haley Cyberspace looking lost and lonely. He never felt this way before he never had but with Kira it was different very different. Tommy and Zach looks at there best friend feeling sorry for him.

"Dr. O I'm worry about Mr. Jason he's been like that for three weeks maybe we should talk to Kira or something because he looks awful." Connor McKnight says as Tommy agrees with Connor follow by the rest but what no one else knew that Kira was missing Jason too. Kira Ford walked into the Cyberspace with a scarf wrap around her head and yellow t-shirt and black sweat pants on as Ethan looks up to see Kira looking around the Cyberspace for Jason as she felt eyes all around her including her teammates as she felt weak from standing. She felt herself about to fall when she felt her Uncle arms carry her to her seat.

"What are you doing out of bed Kira?" Zach says as he follows her eyes to a certain Gold Ex- Ranger.

"Jason!" Kira mumble weakly as Jason looks up from his chair he saw her there looking at him. He gets up in walks over to the table as there eyes lock with each other. He gently touch her face as she looks up at him with sad eyes not seeing everyone at the Cyberspace looking at them.

"Why are you out of bed you could catch a cold?" He told her taking off his jacket to give it to her. Kira took the jacket in put the jacket on as she stands up weakly.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I'm scared Jason. I'm dying and my parents know it and I know it but I just don't want you to hurt because of me. I can barely stand I use to do back flips, hold a guitar in my hand but I can't do that anymore. I just don't want you to spend your life waiting on me to get better. I love you that much to let you go because the truth is when it's all said it done you will be left alone and I don't want that for you." Kira says as tears fell down her face and Jason pull her into a soft gently hug.

"Kira let me be the judge of that I'm yours and only yours don't you know that. I love you for who you are and what you are regardless of the cancer. The cancer may have brought us together but it will not tear us apart because I love you and I will do anything for you even when you're cranking and mopey." Jason tease as Kira begins to pout and she hits him for making fun at her mood swings.

"Hey that is not true I'm not mopey maybe cranky but not mopey. Jason I love you." Kira says as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend as he plant small kisses on her lips and she moans from his touch.

"Do you feel up to a walk in park?" He asks her as Kira face lights up like pumpkin as she smiles yes.

"I would love to have a walk in the park with you any day of the week." Kira tease as Jason gently places his arm around her skinny fragile waist as they left Haley's Cyberspace talking and grinding at each other.

"Do you think they know that everyone heard there conversation?" Ethan asks as the rest shakes there head no but Connor didn't say anything he was quite in Haley looks over at Connor who stayed quite after they left.

"Connor are you all-right you've been very quite and you barley touch your food tonight?" Haley Johnston says as Connor get up he takes his money out of his wallet in place a few bills on the table in left the Cyberspace with a lot on his mind included his best friend.

"I wonder what that was about." Trent asks as Tommy, Ethan, and Haley shook there head saying that didn't know.

Author Notes: What's wrong with Connor? Will someone from Connor past come back to hunt him or help him? Stay tune to find out. I hope you guys like the chapter sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Have A Little Faith In Me

Chapter 7

Jason woke up next to Kira. He laid there just stirring at her he couldn't believe that God sent him an angel from above he was happy to be Kira's boyfriend. Jason push the strain of hair out of her face just as she turns around to look at him as she smiles at him.

"Good morning teddy bear I love the walk yesterday." She teases placing small kisses on his cheeks as he grind at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Scott, I love the walk in the park yesterday as well as the little trip down to the courthouse yesterday. " He teases her back as she looks at her wedding band she really thought her parents weren't going to agree with them about the marriage but they did agree. Kira didn't know what was going on yesterday but it was amazing. She never thought she would meet someone that will love her for her. Jason kept stirring at her as she laid her head on his chest. He knew Kira was dying but he didn't want her to know and maybe that is one of the reasons why her parents agree to the marriage in the face place. Kira knew there was something wrong with her new husband because he was quite.

"What's wrong teddy bear?" Kira asks as Jason turns over never answering her question. He felt so sad and so alone it was like loosing his cousin all over again. Jason didn't want Kira to see him cry or to see him upset. He watches his cousin go through hell in back. He gets up and kisses Kira on her forehead before leaving.

Kira looks at the door as it close as she lets out a single tear than another before she knew it Kira was crying harder and harder. Kira felt like dying and she wanted to die. Kira wanted to leave this earth. She felt so much pain. She felt so sad and so alone. Kira took her pain pills off the table as she counted out six but she wasn't paying attention when she took the other with the water. Kira gets up as she begins to get ready for her bath. She set down in the tub as tears fell down her face even more she thought about how it would be easy on her mother if she was gone, she thought about how it would be better if she was gone for good. Kira laid back into the tub in close her eyes as she felt them roll back into her head.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The McKnight's House 

Conner looks into fridge as he sign for the fifth time. He couldn't take this anymore he couldn't his mother was gone. He felt like drifting away into another life. He wanted to die. He took the food he stole from Haley's tonight just as she enter the kitchen her soft dirty blond hair hung below her waist she stood his height. She smile at him as she saw him stirring at her but her smile faded away because she saw how unhappy he was and how sad he really look.

"Connor what is wrong? Are you not eating because of me?" She ask him as Connor past out on the floor. She screams his name but he didn't respond, she bends down in check his pulse. She picks up the telephone in called 911.

"Oh, God Connor don't die, please don't die. Please dad don't die." She said as tears fell from her face.

The Taylor's House

Kelly Taylor just enter the house as the phone rung for the fifth time she ran to the phone just as Jason voice came on the phone crying and mumbling. Kelly couldn't hear a thing he was saying the only thing she heard was Kira. Kelly drop the phone in ran out the house. The only thing was on her mind at the moment was her daughter; she knew Kira was good, she felt it. Kelly had tears running down her face as she speeded down Main Street, she knew where she was going but it felt like she would never get there. She was about to run the light but something made her stop just as the light turn red on the other side of the interstate section. She could hear the sound of the ambulance getting closer and closer as she thought about her daughter even more. She closes her eyes just to get the sound of the sires from entering her thoughts but what Kelly didn't know was Kira best friend was on the way to the hospital as well. Kelly heard the car horn honk and she opens her eyes as she begins to enter the hospital parking lot. Kelly saw her husband going to the ambulance truck as she watches the doors swing open he froze

as Connor McKnight was coming out of the truck.

"Oh, God Conner" Dr. Lance Taylor said as he look up at the tall six year old little girl. She had tears rolling down her face.

"Help my dad please." She whisper as Kelly came rushing up to them as she saw what her husband was looking at as well.

Author Notes: More sadness coming up, Thanks for the kind reviews if you have any ideals for the story let me know and I would add them into her but please keep reading to find out the bigger shocker and the twists and plots to the story.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks for your comments on all my stories that I have written you're so rock big time

Foxee- Chik: Thanks for being my supporter you totally rock as well alone with Jeremy Shane.

Dark Yellow Dino: Thanks for your kind reviews they are awesome to read every single time. Oh, by the way as you can see Kira is my favorite Dino.

Rellenh: Thanks for saying that my story was interesting it made my day, you rock as well.

Neviegirl: Thanks for the review it was kind and sweet but as you can see Kira might not make it as of yet but I'll tell you what there will be some surprises.

HeArtXoXDaRK: I know that was really a surprise this chapter might freak you out a little bit but I hope you like.

Earth-fairy2006: Thanks for saying that my chapter was good. I love the review again thanks.

Dove Amorea: Please don't cry, but you might on this chapter well maybe a little and more on the chapters coming up. I can't update like I want but the updates will coming slowly but there will be updates on all my fan fictions.

Peace, love and Hope and may God Protect you and keep you safe through the holidays as well as the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Have a Little Faith in Me

Chapter 8:

Jason set in the waiting room with his hand in his head. He knew being with Kira was a challenge. He knew being with her was the best thing that ever happens to him but loosing her was the worst thing that God could to him because he's only strong with her. He only alive when he's with her but no one seen to understand that but Kira's parents.

The wait felt like hours and hours but when the doctor came out Kelly, Lance, and Jason ran to him as soon as he came out.

"Dr. Taylor and Mrs. Taylor in Mr. Scott; I'm sorry but Mrs. Scott has slip into a coma. Her vital signs are weak, I'm afraid your daughter and your wife Mr. Jason won't wake up out of her sleep. Mrs. Scott has three months to live and if she doesn't find a bone marrow transplant soon Mrs. Scott wants last that long. I'm very sorry for your lost." The doctor told her as Kelly Taylor started screaming at the top of her lungs. She felt like dying, she felt like God was punishing her for her mistakes and all the wrong doing she has cost. Kelly just wanted her daughter back. Jason didn't know what to do he felt as if all the love of his life was slipping away from him.

"Jason are you all-right?" Dr. Lance Taylor asks as Jason shook his head no, he felt bad he felt like it was his fought. He just wanted to walk and clear his head.

"I just wanted to walk and clear my head, I just needed a walk. I should have told her I was coming back; I just wanted to surprise her with the puppy. I love her and this…this…this...is…my fought Jason begins to mumble as he crack and fell holding the cute baby puppy in his hand as he holds it tight never letting go.

"I just wanted to surprise my wife with the baby puppy its something we talk about on our walks through the park. I just wanted to surprise my wife." Jason kept saying as he rock back and forward on the floor with his head on his knees. Jason felt horrible. Kelly wanted to scream at him, yell at him, kick him, punch him, scratched him. However, as she saw his state of condition she knew she couldn't yell at him for wanted to clear his head and pick up the puppy him and Kira talk about it was all they talk about doing there walks and having children.

Author Notes: Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I've had a one busy year and a hell of a year. My grandmother was diagnose with breast cancer last year and ever since she started her treatment my grandmother has never been the same. Breast Cancer is not a joke people go get tested. Stay; on top of your health go to the doctor. If someone you love has cancer keep them in your hearts and prayer and whatever you do always to remember to treat them the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Have a Little Faith in Me

Chapter 9:

Jason look down at the ground with his head in his knees looking over at his mother in law and father in law as a tear escape his eyes. He couldn't watch her die like this the thought of loosing Kira made him sick to his stomach that it was making him sick. Jason didn't even look like himself he look pale and he wasn't eating or getting any sleep. Zach looks up at his best friend as he looks back at his brother with a worry face. He has never seen his best friend like this at all.

"What's wrong Zach?" Lance had ask him as he follow his brother glance to Jason as he watched how Jason excise Kira legs and gave them message. He watches how Jason past out on the floor and Kelly screamed at the top of her lungs as Lance came running to his rescue. He felt Jason on his forehead and he was burning up hot. He called for help as the nurses was rush into the room and usher the others out. Zach heard him yell for the nurse to help him at once.

"Dr. Lance we are losing him? The Nurse said they did all they could to revive him.

"He's a fighter!" A small little voice said as she looks down at her husband on the floor as she gets out the bed.

"Kira!" Dr. Lance said as he looks up at his daughter he couldn't believe his eyes as she moves closely to Jason side.

I'm not going to let you die it wasn't your fought Jason. I know you're there just hang; on for me and I will do the same. I love you more than anything in this world. Remember, how we talk about having kids and naming them after Conner and Tommy." Kira says as tears ran down her face. Kelly came into the room in move her daughter away from the scene while the doctors work on him.

"He's going to be alright Kira. Jason is strong he loves you more than life. I know my best friend and I know you are the only woman he has ever loved. You are the love of his life God is only tested you because he knows that when two people who love each other will live a happy life." Zach told her as he hugs Kira. Kira was feeling a little weak as she falls into Zach arms as he yells for a doctor. The doctor's and nurse came running downstairs when another call from the nurse through them as well as Trent looks up at the room where his best friend is at.

"Ethan that is Conner room." Trent says as the others left the hallway to check up on Conner.

"What's wrong? What is happening to him? The frighten teens said as the nurses usher them out the room. Trent started pacing back and forward trying to calm his nerves because it was hurting inside to see two of his best friends fighting for their lives.

"It's not fair that I have to watch both of my friends fight for their lives when we done so much good in this world. How come God is letting me down? I need my friend just like they need us. We are a family and a family sticks together the only family I have ever had. I can't lose my family I need them I'm so scared my dad is missing and now I have to deal with losing my friends." Trent says as tears ran down his face.

"Hey, hey look at me Trent. God isn't going to take anyone from you if you let him. He knows how important this family is and how much we all need each other. You're not the only one going through problems I have a sister that is on drugs and she is fighting to stay alive. I have no one but you all now. I'm not giving up on Faith because I know I have to be strong and I have to have faith that God with take care of them in keep them strong. I know you're hurting but I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere neither is Kira, Conner, or Mr. Jason because we are family that stays together. We may come from different backgrounds but we are family. It doesn't take blood running down your veins to see how much we are family." Ethan says never knowing Dr. Lance and Kelly were standing there listening to their conversions.

Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	10. Chapter 10

Have a Little Faith in Me

Chapter 10:

He open his eyes trying to look around the room for her and he didn't see her nor feel her presence anymore. He wanted to scream out loud in pain but he couldn't all he kept thinking about was her screaming out his name just then he heard say.

"Conner!" She whispers so softly to him as he moves his head around to meet her eyes.

"Where am I?" Conner asks as he looks around the room noticing that he was in the hospital for the first time since he woke up from his coma

"I had to call 911 Conner you stop breathing she whisper as he looks down to the ground. He loved her so much and he wanted the best for her when he found out that Sarah was pregnant he wanted to marry her. He loved Sarah and after high school they were going to get married but having their daughter was too much on her in she died giving birth to their daughter.

"Am sorry pumpkin am going to take better care of myself, where is mom?" Conner McKnight asks as he watches his daughter shake her head

"Grandma didn't come home again; I have been here with your friends and their parents. Mrs. Scott was rushed to the hospital on the same day you where I pretended to be your sister dad." She told him as he looks up at the ceiling thinking about Kira and how he almost died.

"I think it's time you let us in on a secret Conner McKnight" The voice said out of nowhere as the young girl and Conner look up from the doorway.

"Kira! How are you feeling? Conner says as she wheels herself into Conner's Room. The others watched as the young girl tried to shield Conner.

"I should ask yourself the same question Conner are you alright?" Kira Scott asks as she looks back and forward at the two

"I'm alright I just had allergic reaction to one of my meds and I know you all have questions to who she is and why she's here. Well, her name is Catlin Sarah McKnight she is my daughter and she is five. My girlfriend and I where madly in love with each other and we grew up with each as well. On, our 14 birthday Sarah and I made love and two months later I learned I was a going to be a father. It was a sad time but a happy time for me because I was going to be a dad something my dad couldn't be to me. Sarah was really sick with the pregnancy and after giving birth to our beautiful daughter moments later Sarah died of heart failure. I raise my daughter ever since and kept it hidden. I work and go to school in I provide a good education for her. Sarah was my life and she meant everything to me when I look into my daughter eyes all I can see is Sarah. Sarah and I were going to get married after high school I still have the ring my grandpa and I pick. My grandfather made me promise if anything should happen to him or me leave the ring to Catlin and start a trust fund for her. I never thought I will get sick and almost died, there was times when I wanted to hangout but I knew I have a child that needs her father. I promise my grandfather that I will never be my old man and hit and beat my mom." Conner says as he whips tears from his eyes.


End file.
